High-speed computing enables a wealth of sophisticated optical-imaging techniques. For instance, an image of a scene may be captured with the aid of a camera, and then processed to yield at least some three-dimensional information about the scene. Such techniques, referred to herein as ‘depth-sensitive scene imaging’ are used in fields as varied as video gaming and military ballistics.
Various depth-sensitive imaging techniques are known. Some involve capturing an image of a scene onto which a pulsed or structured illumination is projected. The depth of the objects and surfaces in the scene may be resolved by analyzing intensity information of the pulsed or structured illumination. With such techniques, however, adequate depth resolution may depend at least partly on being able to resolve the reflected illumination amid a background of ambient light.